Mienai kizuna
by Reira X Tubasa Inc y Asociado
Summary: <html><head></head>Cuando el destino los une por unos momentos, al siguiente los separa por obra de sus familias, que pasa cuando tu familia decide tu futuro... Mienai kizuna, lazos invisibles, si quieres descubir lo que le pasa a Makoto y a Kanako, lee mi historia...</html>


"cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, ni el mismo destino puede separarlas de nuevo"

Así comienza esta historia, en una ciudad cerca del mar, llamada Okinawa situada en Japón, dos niños jugaban en la playa, uno era de cabello verde, ojos azules, tez blanca y el otro era una niña de tez blanca, cabello azul y ojos morados y una niña muy linda, a sus escasos 10 años de edad ya comenzaban a pensar en el futuro…

-Cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar verdad Makoto?- pregunto la pequeña a su amigo

-Claro que sí, toda la vida vamos a estar juntos Kanako-

Ambos se abrazaron y lo juraron con los meñiques (N.A. el típico juramento de niños nwn) después se dirigieron a casa. El la acompañaba todos los días después de jugar, ambos de familias de la alta sociedad.

Al paso de los años, cuando Makoto tenía 20 y Kanako 19, ambos se habían convertido en unos jóvenes de bien, con estudios y habían crecido, por sus metas ya casi no se frecuentaban y eso los ponía un poco tristes, después de tantos años de jugar juntos ahora ya no podían ni verse, sus familias tenían planes distintos para cada uno, la familia de Makoto iba a mandarlo a estudiar muy lejos de Japón, quería mandarlo a estudiar a Chile, y por parte de ella querían comprometerla con otro joven de la misma sociedad que ella.

-que quieres que vaya a estudiar a donde?- preguntaba un peliverde a su padre

-quiero que te vayas a estudiar a chile Makoto- contesto un hombre de cabello negro tez blanca y un bigote del mismo color del cabello

-no quiero, tengo planes aquí en Japón- renegaba Makoto

-vas a ir a estudiar a chile, toda nuestra familia ha estudiado en el extranjero, no por nada los Saito somos tan reconocidos y tan solicitados por la sociedad, no te das cuenta que ahora el orgullo de la familia cae sobre tus hombros-

-pero yo no quiero eso para mí, padre yo quiero casarme con Kanako y ser feliz, trabajar ejerciendo mi carrera, no quiero especializarme en chile, estaré muy lejos de ella-

-he dicho, quieras o no te vas a estudiar haya, y ni una palabra más-

De la oficina donde se encontraban salió un muy molesto y triste Makoto, solo le quedaba por ahora una cosa, hablar con Kanako, para decirle de la situación y despedirse de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kanako hija, déjame presentarte a Oerba Satoshi- dijo una señora de cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color que Kanako, presentándole a la chica a un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos color vino, tez blanca y más alto que ella

-mucho gusto- le saludo cortésmente la joven –Mizushima Kanako para servirle-

-el gusto es mío- el joven tomo su mano y la beso, gesto que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco

La madre de Kanako los había dejado solos en ese momento, mientras ellos pasaban a sentarse en la sala de estar, el teléfono sonó y una de las empleadas llamo a Kanako

-Srta. Kanako es para usted- le tendió el teléfono inalámbrico

-muchas gracias- tomo el teléfono y contesto –hola? Habla Kanako-

‹‹-Kanako?- sonó una voz masculina››

-si ella habla-

‹‹-habla Makoto, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré rápido, necesito verte urgentemente-››

-sí, te veré esta noche, donde siempre-

‹‹-te veo entonces-y colgó››

Ella se quedó pensativa un rato, después su atención se dirigió al joven que le acompañaba en la habitación

-está todo bien?- pregunto Satoshi con curiosidad

-sí, gracias por la preocupación, me temo que saldré esta noche-

-oh si no se preocupe, yo ya me iba a retirar, solo vine a conocer a mi hermosa prometida-

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra prometida, le acompaño a la puerta y cuando se fue corrió hacia donde su madre

-por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-nada de qué?-

-de que ese joven es mi pro..pro..-

-prometido-termino la frase la rubia

-si eso, porque no me lo consultaste siquiera-

-por qué así son las cosas, tú te casas con él, el prestigio de la familia sigue en alto y además es un joven muy apuesto no lo crees-

-así no son las cosas, yo tengo planes para mi vida-

-sí, tus únicos planes son los que yo vaya trazando para ti, no tienes alternativas-

La joven se quedó sin palabras, decidió irse de esa habitación, cuando llego a su recamara se recostó en su cama triste, hasta que recordó que iba a ver a Makoto en la playa, casi anochecía y se cambió de ropa, para poder salir sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

Se dirigieron a la playa lugar del juramento de hacía 9 años para ella y 10 para él, cuando se encontraron se abrazaron, él se separó un poco para observarla detenidamente, para grabarse en su mente el rostro de la joven con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

-querías hablarme de algo Makoto?-inicio ella la plática aunque con un poco de timidez

-sí, y no quiero hacerlo pero me obligan a aceptarlo-dijo el abrazándola con más fuerza-voy a irme a estudiar a chile- le soltó sin mas

Ella comenzó a sentirse vacía, como si algo le faltara, y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse-

-yo también tengo que decirte algo-añadió

-dime-

-mi madre me….me…-

-te qué?-

-me comprometió con un hombre en matrimonio- rompió en llanto, en su pecho

El la acerco más a ella, y se quedaron callados unos momentos, después el añadió

-no te preocupes , pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, cuando regrese estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir, no importa si estas casada o no, tu y yo estaremos juntos-

-si- ella le sonrió, después él se fue acercando a su rostro hasta darle un tierno beso que después de este tuvieron que separarse hasta que sus caminos volvieran a chocar.

Al pasar de los meses, ella no pudo evitar casarse con el joven Satoshi, aunque su cuerpo estaba junto al joven apuesto, su corazón seguía perteneciendo a Makoto, al que ni un momento dejo de querer.

Cuando el momento de partir de Makoto llego, se quedaron de ver de nuevo en la playa donde todo había comenzado, se despidieron, y aunque hubo lágrimas por parte de ella, sabía bien que no lo podía detener por más que quisiera por una cosa o por la otra, no podían estar juntos, tal vez el lazo rojo no los unía esta vez y estaban predestinados a estarlo.

Él se fue a chile, con grandes esperanzas de terminar pronto, para volver y reclamar a su amada.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Srta. Le traigo la correspondencia-

-muchas gracias, no ha llegado la carta de usted sabe quién- preguntaba Kanako a la mujer de servicio

-no, disculpe, la mayoría son cartas para el señor-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

En ese momento Satoshi iba entrando

-hola amor como estas hoy?- le saludo para después besarla

-bien gracias, hoy iras a trabajar?-

-no, planeo quedarme con la mujer de mi vida hoy-

-pero no tienes pendientes en la oficina o algo así?-

-no, deje todo arreglado, para que hoy pudiéramos salir-

Ella le sonrió, le era difícil tener que fingir amor a ese hombre, a veces en las noches, cuando hacían el amor ella imaginaba que estaba con Makoto para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran y tener que ver su cruda realidad,

Después los años pasaron, y no hubo respuesta de Makoto hacia Kanako, ella comenzó a desanimarse, todos los meses le enviaba una carta, pero de ninguna tuvo respuesta, comenzó a decaer, sin embargo tenía que fingir frente a su marido.

Una tarde estaba comiendo con su esposo, en el comedor de su casa, tenían el televisor encendido, veían las noticias, y salió algo que no fue muy alentador, justamente en la zona donde vivía Makoto había ocurrido una explosión de una gran magnitud, todas las casas habían quedado solo escombros de lo que eran, no había sobrevivientes. Esta noticia le quito el apetito a Kanako, se levantó de la mesa y fue directamente a su cuarto donde se encerró por un largo rato.

Pasaron las horas y Satoshi llamaba a la puerta del cuarto sin obtener respuesta alguna, la preocupación le abrumaba así que llamo al cerrajero para que abriera la puerta y así verificar por el mismo que ella estuviera bien. Una vez que el cuarto se abrió, el entro a toda prisa y la encontró en el baño, pero no era la misma Kanako de hace unas horas, ahora estaba pálida y cubierta de un líquido color carmesí que salía de sus muñecas, de inmediato el rompió en llanto preguntándose el por qué su amada esposa se había quitado la vida.

Sele notifico a la madre, quien lloraba junto a Satoshi, decidió enterrarla en el cementerio más cercano a la casa de su madre, estaban destrozados sin saber el porqué de su suicidio. Un mes después Makoto regreso de su viaje, en cuanto llego a Japón, fue a la casa de la madre de Kanako, para buscarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en cuanto la vio y pregunto por ella, la señora de ahora cabello cano, soltó en llanto, diciéndole lo que había pasado con su hija, el bajo la mirada y cabizbajo pregunto en donde descansaba ahora que no tenía vida. Se dirigió al cementerio, llevando un ramo de rosas rojas, se incoó ante su tumba

-Kanako, regrese…-no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran-vine a buscarte como lo prometí, te traje este ramo de rosas rojas para que no se te olvide que siempre te amare-un suspiro salió- sabes, el día de la explosión yo estaba estudiando en la biblioteca de la escuela, por eso no he muerto, añoraba regresar, recibí todas tus cartas, las leí una y otra vez, casi puedo decírtelas de memoria, pero ahora ya no importa, tú has muerto y yo….. aquí sigo, esperando-

Se levantó, seco sus lágrimas y se dirigió a casa, para saludar a su padre, le saludo cortésmente

-ya te enteraste hijo?-

-de que padre?-

-de que la señorita Kanako murió?-

-sí, fue realmente una tragedia- contesto cabizbajo-bueno padre, si me disculpas quiero descansar y me duele un poco la cabeza, iré por unas pastillas-

-cuídate hijo, no quiero que te enfermes-

-gracias por la preocupación, adiós-

Makoto se dirigió a la cocina por unas pastillas para dormir y otras para la cabeza, después se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentó en un escritorio y comenzó a escribir en un papel. Los minutos pasaron, y llego la hora de la cena, la criada subió para avisarle al joven que la cena estaba lista, pero al abrir la puerta un grito se escuchó por toda la casa, de inmediato el patrón subió para ver lo que sucedía… tendido en la cama yacía su hijo, inconsciente, se acercó rápidamente a aplicarle los primeros auxilios pero fue demasiado tarde, su hijo había muerto de una sobredosis, se acercó al escritorio donde estaba la hoja de papel donde había escrito hacia unas horas atrás y comenzó a leerla, esta decía:

"cuando lean esta carta quiere decir que estoy muerto, o en su defecto estaré muy grave en el hospital, pero eso no importa ahora, si vivo o muero, no me importa, la mujer que amo se ha ido para siempre, si solo nuestras familias no hubieran hecho planes para nosotros, aun estaríamos vivos, seriamos una bonita pareja, tal vez tendríamos hijos, tal vez no, pero ahora no importa, nos separaron de lo que más queríamos en esta vida.

Ahora los dos estamos en un mejor lugar, y estamos juntos, sin nadie que nos separe de nuevo, así que no se preocupen, estaremos bien. Si aún no te das una idea de quién es la chica a la que ame con locura desde que tengo 10 años, su nombre es Kanako, la persona con la que pasare el resto de mi eternidad…

Adiós padre, cuídate mucho, siempre te quise.

Makoto "

el padre rompió en llanto, no sabía que hacer o que decir, aunque una cosa era segura, gracias al orgullo de la familia perdió un hijo, pero sabía muy bien que ahora los dos eran felices juntos y esperaba que no les guardaran rencor después de lo que paso y del daño que les causaron al separarlos.


End file.
